The Dream Scar
by Yuri Moon
Summary: OotP Spoilers!As if copeing with his loss was hard enough, Harry is now having mysterious dreams again. What can this mean? And why is Voldemort having the same dreams?
1. Chapter One: The Mysteries Begin

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of JKR's characters.**

**Claimer: Some of the characters in this fic, belong to my friend Ning and myself and are origionally from our Manga.**

**A/N: This is my first fic, and Grammer is not my strong point. But I have done my best, and is proof read. So everything should be, whats the word I'm looking for. I'm just going to go ahead and say "Normal". All though to me, normal is not in my dicitionary. (I crossed it out) **

**R&R**

****

**Chapter One: The Mysteries Begin**

Number 4 Privet Drive, if you were to look at it, you would think everything and everyone within the house, and surrounding neighborhood was as normal as could be. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley liked to think of themselves as normal, but they were far from normal. Sure, they had a 'normal' family, if that's what you would like to call it. Mr. Dursley was a big, beefy man with a very large mustache and hardly any neck. He was the director of Grunnings, which made drills. His wife Mrs. Dursley was much the opposite of Mr. Dursley. She was thin and had blonde hair and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck. They had a son, whom in their eyes, was the perfect, most normal little boy in the universe. If you were to look around Number 4 Privet Drive, you would see no trace of another boy. But looks are deceiving... For in the smallest bedroom, lived a boy, this was not just any boy though. This was Harry Potter, who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Yes, Harry Potter was a wizard, and a powerful one at that, though he did not know it yet. Only one knew his true power, well two if you count Professor Trelawney. But she does not remember her last predictions. Albus Dumbledore, the man responsible for leaving Harry with the Dursley's, the only other person who knew Harry's true Power, that we know of...

Harry lay awake in his, many things on is mind. His O.W.L. results, why his friends weren't writing to him, not even his O.W.L Results or Hogwarts letter the last time he had seen everyone was at King's Cross. He knew there was an order member lurking outside the window, or somewhere. But Harry knew they wouldn't show themselves. And if he did see them they would make up some excuse about why they couldn't talk, "Dumbledore's Orders" or "Sorry, But my shift is over..." and Harry's favorite, "Sorry Harry cant tell you anything here, unsafe, we're trying to get you out of here" But it had been 3 weeks and no sign of anyone.

At that moment 2 owls flew in, one he recognized as his Hedwig, the Snowy white owl that Hagrid had bought him for his 11th birthday. The other was a large, brown, barn owl. Harry jumped to his feet.

"Hedwig!" He gasped, careful not to say it too loudly, in case Vernon was to wake up. Hedwig fluttered onto Harry's bed along with the other owl, had the Hogwarts Letter. "Ah Finally! Some communication from the outside world!"

He untied the letter from Hedwig's leg, and the Hogwarts letter. He opened Hedwig's first:

_Dear Harry,_

_We know you feel cut off, Tonks said she head you talking to yourself the other day. Don't bother asking Ron or anyone else about what's going on at headquarters, because we've forbid them about telling you anything. Nice try though Harry, we've got to give you credit. Dumbledore says that we are to come and get you; Moody has forbid me to tell you when and where in case this letter gets intercepted...._

"What's with the whole 'can't tell you what's happening in case this letter getting intercepted?!' Harry said groaned.

_Harry, you're probably aggravated, but you can't neglect writing to us. It's the only way we know that your alive, let alone your aunt. Well, everyone else wants to write a bit, so hope you're doing well... And just a heads up, Moody is going to give you a lecture or something. Remus_

_Hi there mate! Sorry about this whole mess... You don't know how bad I want to tell you what's going, on but they're making Hermione and I write to you between mum and Remus, so we don't give out any 'important'... Moody has been grouchy about you not writing every 3 days... and that's been a living hell... Can't wait to see you Harry! Ron_

_Hello Harry, how are you? I really hope you are ok, even if you do get this letter, and don't write back. Which I wouldn't blame you if you didn't write back; it's been very grim around here without Sirius. Everyone misses him, we hardly see Remus, and he spends the majority of his time up in Sirius's old room. Dumbledore sent Kreacher to Hogwarts. We don't know if he'll stay there but we've got Dobby to help him become more social. Harry we're going to get you out of there. Fred and George said they'd come pick you up themselves, but Mrs.Weasley said it was just out of the question. Well stay safe, and we'll talk more when you get here. With love, Hermione._

_Harry Dear, you really had us worried, if we hadn't had Order members keeping an eye on you, we would've thought he got to you.... You really should write more. At least once every three days... Molly Weasley._

_Ah, Harry, Don't mind Molly, she is just a bit paranoid... Hope your well, had to fight with Molly to get the letter from her, she was about to burn wholes in it if you catch my drift... We'll talk when you get here. Arthur Weasley_

_Hi There Harry heard you talking to yourself last night, and the night before, oh! And the night before that... You all right? If you don't want to talk about it, I understand... When I found out, well, you know... I was crushed. My only cousin left, unless you want to count that, well, do we really need to mention her? Sirius was the only family member that I could relate with and he was the closest thing to a father you had... If you ever want to talk, you have my ear... Tonks._

Harry looked up from the letter; a single tear ran down his cheek. At least he had someone else that finally understood him; he went back to reading the letter.

_Harry, I know I haven't treated you the way I should've, when Dumbledore told me what he told you about in his office, how you reacted, by smashing all of his possessions... I did some thinking since the Department of Mysteries incident. You are not your father; he might have been an arrogant fool. But that's no reason to believe that you are one also... you have your father in you, and I guess that's why I thought I hated you, the truth is, I hated your father's memory. I am very sorry about Sirius, and if you thought I didn't take you serious about Voldemort having Sirius. Sirius and I were never on the best of terms... At school, or at headquarters. And now I regret ever bad-mouthing him and miss-treating you for no reason in class. Along with the other houses... That's why I am going to allow you to take my N.E.W.T course. And I believe enclosed with this letter is a letter from Moody..._

_Professor S. Snape_

Harry sat shell-shocked, sitting on his bed. Thoughts were racing through his mind, he kept re-reading Snape's little message over and over, "How could that have been Snape? He has hated me since I first saw him at the Sorting Ceremony in first year" He Thought. Harry went to grab Moody's letter, when Harry groaned. How was he going to open a Howler at 3 the morning, and if he waited till morning, it would be worse. He mine as well get it over with now, and if anything he could always write back to the Order saying the Dursley's want to kill him for opening the Howler. Harry slowly opened the Howler; Luckily I wasn't that loud, at least Mrs.Weasley's was louder back in second year.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING! YOU-KNOW-WHO COULD'VE GOTTEN YOU FOR ALL WE KNOW. AND OU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD! YOU BETTER EXPECT THE LONGEST LECTURE WHEN YOU ARRIVE HERE... I'M WARNING YOU POTTER. CONSTANT VIGALANCE! I'M WARNING YOU POTTER, IF YOU DON'T WRITE TO US WITHIN THE NEXT THREE DAYS, WE'LL MAKE SURE YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND SEND A LETTER TO THE DURSLEYS TELLING THEM TO LOCK YOU IN THAT ROOM OF YOURS!_

The howler burst into flames and disintegrated. Harry listened carefully for any sign of movement outside his room, just a he thought the coast was clear, he heard someone walking straight towards his room, the footsteps were getting closer, and all Harry could do was stare out the door. The foot steps stopped and the door handle began to rattle, Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the door, as the door opened, Dudley came in.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Dudley whispered loudly.

Harry lowered his wand, "What do you want?!" Harry asked defensively.

"Fine let me just go tell dad the truth about that letter that went off" Dudley replied as he moved towards the door. Harry jumped at him.

"Ok, Ok, I just thought my room was, what's the word now? 'abnormal'" Harry said mockingly. "No, I just heard the howler and walked out just as dad was coming out." Dudley replied just as Harry groaned. "Relax, I told him I left the TV on, and I was going to turn it off"

Harry looked up with a confused look on his face, "Why? I thought you hated me?"

Dudley laughed, "I never hated you, More like jealous..."

"Why would you be jealous of me?! Your parents are so proud of there little 'Diddy-kins' why would you want to be me?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I want to be you? You get to use magic, and, and you have friends who like you for who you are, not because they are afraid of you" Dudley said as he frowned.

For the first time Harry had felt sorry for Dudley. "But, I only have a few who like me for who I am, the rest want to be friends with me because of my scar... or they just hate me, like the Slytherins and Sna -" Harry started to say Snape, but just as he remembered Snape's message. Dudley took the letter from Harry's hand and read it; Dudley could only stare at Harry.

"Sounds to me that, there are a great deal of people that care about you" Dudley said handing the letter back to Harry. "To worry about you so much, above everyone else –"But Harry cut him off.

"Did your mum ever tell you why they worry about your mum and me so much?" Harry asked as Dudley shook his head "Then let me fill you in a bit. The only person that can kill Voldemort is me, the only reason I stay here during the summer, the only reason that Voldemort hasn't come busting in here to kill me, is because of my mother's blood, her blood runs through your mum's blood. So as long as your mum is here, Voldemort won't come and get us."

Dudley was still staring at Harry. "Well I um, better get back to bed" Dudley finally said, and at that he walked out of the room, and back into his own. Harry had completely forgotten about the letter from Hogwarts. He walked over to his bed and picked it up, then opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter, we are sorry, but due to certain circumstance, we can not mail you your O.W.L. Results. I have sent the Weasleys your Hogwarts letter and O.W.L. results. Seeing that you will be going to stay with them sometime during the next few weeks. Enjoy the rest of your summer vacation._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Jeez! I can't get anything can I? Oh well at least I know that I'm finally leaving." Harry thought, laying down his bed, and drifting off into sleep.

Harry was walking along a white corridor, when he came to a golden door, with a giant lightning bolt in the middle, surrounded by strange symbols that he didn't recognize. He took his index finger and ran it along the lightning bolt out of fascination, when suddenly, the door opened. And he saw another white room, with the same gold writing all over the walls. In the middle there were two cloaked figures in the middle of the podium, looking at something on a Golden stand in the middle. Harry walked closer, "Excuse me" he said quietly. But there was no answer, at least Directly to him. The cloaked figures were now chanting in some language that Harry did not understand. Thinking they had not heard him he spoke louder. "Um Excuse me! Did you hear me? What is this place?!" Only one had turned around this time, but the cloaked figures kept chanting. The one that had turned around took her index and middle finger, and touched Harry's scar.

"HARRY!" Yelled the familiar voice of Uncle Vernon. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Harry scrambled out of bed. His scar was burning; he vaguely remembered having a dream about two figures that were in pure white cloaks. One of them had touched his scar, and it had burned, as if Voldemort was near, but he couldn't be. Should he write to Dumbledore? Or maybe those Cloaked Figures had to do with Voldemort. But it couldn't be... Could it?

"HARRY! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! ONE OF THE FREAKS IS ON THE PHONE!" Vernon yelled again. As Harry jumped, he opened the door and ran downstairs, walking into the kitchen as Vernon handed him the phone. "Hello?" Harry said. But what he heard completely shocked him.

**A/N:** **Don't you just love cliffhangers Reviews are always nice **

****


	2. Chapter Two: A change in Plans

**Discliamer: I DO NOT own any of JKR's characters/Ideas.**

**Claimer: I do own Yuri Moon, Aerial Claude belongs to my friend Ning.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews R&R**

**Chapter 2**: **A change in plans?**

"_HARRY! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! ONE OF THOSE FREAKS IS ON THE PHONE!" Vernon yelled again. As Harry jumped, he opened the door and ran downstairs, walking into the kitchen as Vernon handed him the phone. "Hello?" Harry said. But what he heard completely shocked him._

"So?! Who the bloody hell is it? If you're not going to talk get off my phone!" Vernon said irritated. Harry yanked his wand out and pointed it at Vernon's face, trying to hear what the person was saying. Who ever it was, they were talking extremely low. "Who is this?" Harry asked. "Speak Up..." Obviously Harry could hear them now, because Harry was talking back into the phone. "Yea, Ok will do" he said with a smile. "Ok, talk to you later" and he hung up Harry started back up the stairs.

"Boy! Get back down here; I want to know who called _my_ house!" Vernon said turning red. Harry turned around, looking Vernon in the eye.

"If I tell you, then you would have to be stuck with, Hedwig and my complete abnormal ness" Harry replied with a grin. Vernon had a big grin on his face.

"So, you're, um_ leaving_..." Vernon asked.

"Maybe, Maybe not... If I tell you who were the phone then I am defiantly not." Harry said with a frown and going back up stairs. Vernon didn't bother stopping him. He wanted to get rid of Harry for the rest of the summer. Harry opened the door to his room and started jumping on the bed. "YIIIIIIIIIIPEEEE!" Harry yelled. "I'm finally leaving! Goodbye Dursleys!' Harry thought to himself! Ron had been eaves dropping with Fred and George's extendible ears again, and overheard the plans to pick him up, Ron didn't say when they were coming, just to be ready just incase. Harry couldn't wait! He ran to his closet and began packing.

Harry was just about finshed as he placed his Invisibility Cloak, which at one time belonged to his father, during his first Christmas at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had passed it down to him. He picked up The Marauder's Map, which Fred and George had given him in third year when he couldn't visit Hogsmeade when he couldn't get into Hogsmeade. That too wad once his father's, along with his Godfather, and their closest friends. Harry had hid the trunk so the Dursleys would think he was staying, Harry was pushing his trunk into the closet when there was a knock on the door. "Come in..." Harry called, and Dudley walked in. "Hey" he replied.

"Oh, it's just _you_" Harry said disappointed.

"What are you up to?!" Dudley said, pointing at the trunk.

"Nothing" Harry sighed "I'm just waiting for something"

"Then why did you have your trunk out?" Dudley asked. "I was just looking at some things, is that a problem?" Harry replied.

"Harry, Relax! I just want to talk to you." Said Dudley.

"Oh, well what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"What's it like? I mean to be m- well magic." Dudley asked as he shrugged. Harry chuckled. "Can't describe it..." Harry said. Just as Petunia came up the stairs looking for Dudley. "Dudley?! What are you doing in here? Talking to _him_?" Petunia shooed Dudley out, and shut the door. "Harry I know who was on the phone." Petunia said sternly.

"You Do?" Harry replied, as Petunia nodded. "Then why did you come up here"

"Because, we need to talk." She replied "Yesterday while you were doing your chores, do you remember that woman that was selling carpet cleaner that came" Harry nodded. Just as she began to finish there was a knock on the door. Petunia left to get it and came back a few minutes later followed by a group of cloaked figures. One of them ran straight at Harry and flung its arms around him.

"Harry! Oh we missed you so much!" Harry recognized the voice at once, it was Ginny. Harry started laughing. Everyone else pulled their hoods back. Tonks, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Hermione, Fred and George, even Dumbledore were there.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked, playing stupid.

"So you want to stay here then?" Moody replied, chuckling. Fred and George were rummaging through the closet.

"Excuse me? Boys what on earth do you think you are doing?!" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Honestly, you act as if we were planning on stealing something." George replied pulling himself out of the closet, then diving back into the closet looking for something. Fred pulled himself out next. "If you must know we're getting Harry's trunk!"

"How do you know it's in there?!" Mr. Weasley questioned Fred.

"Well in Harry's second year, it was locked in the cupboard. In his fourth year, it was also locked in there. When we came in the cupboard was open so the only other place that it can be is somewhere in here. His trunk only fits in the closet, so therefore it is somewhere in here." Fred smiled and started rummaging threw the closet again. Tonks bent over and whispered in Harry's ear. "And they got 3 O.W.L.s each?" Harry laughed.

"I'm not even going to ask how you two figured that out..." Mr. Weasley said staring at them.

"How come Remus isn't here?" Harry asked.

"He's back at headquarters, last night was Full Moon and Mrs. Weasley made him stay back and rest." Hermione said. Harry nodded. Fred and George had finally found the trunk; behind them was a pile of Dudley's broken toys. Mr. Weasley's eyes widened and he ran over to the pile examining them. "Are these real muggle toys?" He said holding up the broken video camera.

"If you want them, talk to Dudley." Petunia said. "If you excuse me I need to go and get my bag."

"She is coming to?!" Harry whispered in Ron's ear. "Sorry mate, I didn't hear that much you know. Just that we were coming to get you..." Ron whispered back.

Petunia had returned with Dudley who was laughing at the fact that a grown man was playing with his broken toys. Dudley walked over to Mr. Weasley. "So you want my old, toys eh?"

"Well yes. You see I work with this kind of stuff and enjoy taking them apart and seeing how they work." Mr. Weasley said proudly.

"OK fine, take them. They are broken anyway" Dudley said watching Mr. Weasley shrink the toys and scooped them into his pocket."Don't tell Molly." Mr. Weasley whispered to Harry.

"So, are we leaving or what?" Asked Petunia rudely.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Harry Demanded.

"Harry, we cannot tell you here. We will tell you when we get back to headquarters. Now if you and your aunt will please put these on? We'll be on our way." Dumbledore said, handing him and Petunia two silver cloaks.

"Are these invisibility cloaks?" Harry asked.

"No, but they are designed just like them. An invention of my own" Dumbledore said smiling "Only Order Members can see you if you have it on."

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, they are 'Brilliant' if I must say so myself" Dumbledore said laughing. "Now hurry and put them on" Everyone pulled their hoods back up. Ad Harry and Petunia threw the cloaks on. Dumbledore walked over to Harry's trunk and Petunia bag, and shrunk them picking them up he handed them to Harry and Petunia. "Ok Lets go now. Harry stay close to Tonks and Arthur. Petunia dear, stay close Alastor and myself. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Stay close to Fred and George. Don't wander."

They walked down the stairs and spilt up into three silver cars. And made their way to London.

About half an hour later, they pulled up in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. "_Back again." _Harry thought to himself sadly. The car came to a stop and they got out. The others were right behind them. They went inside, and Mrs. Weasley came and hugged Harry.

"Harry Dear! Come In, Come In, I have some food in the kitchen." Mrs. Weasley told Harry.

"Oh, no thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied. "Not really hungry..." Harry had shifted his attention from Mrs. Weasley to the Black Family Tree. That was hanging on the wall in the Drawing Room.

"Oh, Ok then. You know where your room is, if you want to go and rest a bit. I need to show your aunt where she is going to be staying." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Ah, Petunia, If you'll just come with me I'll show you where you'll be staying"

Mrs. Weasley and Petunia walked up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. Harry walked straight up to his and Ron's room. Closing the door he flopped down on the bed. There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

Harry shot straight up and ran to the door and opened it. "Remus!"

"So can I come him?" Remus said sarcastically. Walking in the room as Harry shut the door.

"Will you please tell me why my aunt is staying here?!" Harry asked.

"Uh... I don't think I'm the one to tell you and try to keep your voice down. I'm suppose to be resting." Remus whispered. "Ok I need to say this quick before Molly notices. There is going to be a meeting later."

"So I am not in the Order, so why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

"I am telling you this because Dumbledore says you're ready." Remus said still whispering.

"Ready for what? I don't even know how many O.W.L.s I got!" Harry argued back.

"Ready to join the Order, and Mind you Molly isn't too happy with it, not one bit." Remus said.


	3. Chapter Three: New Members New Mysteries

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of JKR's characters. **

**Claimer: I own Yuri Moon, and Aerial Claude belong to my friend Ning **

**A/N: Chappier Numero 3! I have up to Chapter 4 completed. I just havn't gotten around to posting it here... R&R**

**Chapter 3: New Mysteries... New Members**

"_So I am not in the Order, so why are you telling me this?" Harry asked._

"_I am telling you this because Dumbledore says you're ready." Remus said still whispering._

"_Ready for what? I don't even know how many O.W.L.s I got!" Harry argued back._

"_Ready to join the Order, and Mind you Molly aren't too happy with it, not one bit." Remus said._

"What?! I thought only overage wizards could join. That have _left_ school –"Remus cut Harry off. "Yes, Yes, But Dumbledore thinks you're ready to know what's going on. But there is one condition" Harry nodded in agreement to Remus "You can't tell anyone that you are going to be in the Order. Not even Ron and Hermione."

"Why?" Harry asked Remus. "Because, if word gets out that we have you in the Order, Voldemort might try something rash. Not that he hasn't done so already. But he might bring himself out into the open. Which could ruin his plans, whatever he is up too?" Remus added.

Harry glared at the door. "That's probably Molly coming to check on me. I better go. Just think about what I said ok." Remus looked at the door, and disaparated. Harry was still staring at the door when Ron came in.

"Hey mate! Are you all right?" Ron asked "You look like you've just seen a ghost! Or actually Remus after full moon!" Ron added, chuckling at the same time.

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine." Harry lied. "Just thinking about some things..."

"What kind of things? You didn't have another dream did you?!" Ron was panicking now. Harry said nothing. "Mate, you got to tell someone. Tell Dumbledore –"Harry cut him off. 

"Ron it's all right! Nothing happened!" Harry said calmly. Then the golden door came to his mind. Ron was right. Harry had to tell Dumbledore.

"Mate! Hello! Anybody Home?!?!" Ron was snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face.

"Oh! Sorry, yea, I got to talk to Remus" Harry got up and walked out.

"What am I?! Fizzing Whizzbee?" Ron said to himself.

Harry walked along the hallway, and came to a large black door. There were strange noises within it. So Harry knocked on the door, no one answered. Harry opened the door; it was a very dark room.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody in here?" Harry called. There was still no answer, Harry continued walking. There was some rustling near the back of the room. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it in the direction of the noise. "Who's there? I'm armed!" Harry called, making a tough voice to scare whoever, or whatever is was. "Show Yourself!"

"Harry it's me! Put that thing down!" Harry recognized the voice as Remus'.

"Remus? Where are you?" Harry called lowering his wand. But not loosening his grip.

"My foot's stuck! You think I'd really try and scare you? I'm behind Sirius' bed though... Here toss me my wand; it's on that table next to you." Remus called back.

Harry turned around and picked up the wand on the table, tossing the wand to Remus.

"Lumos" Muttered Remus, creating some light. Harry walked slowly, being careful not to step on anything. "So how'd you get your foot stuck back there?"

"I was looking through Sirius' old trunk for something. This house is so old though, there are cracks all over this room and I stepped in one! Just my luck too, the thing I'm looking for isn't even in this trunk." Remus slammed the trunk shut. "Damn! Harry you mind giving me a hand?"

Harry laughed "What exactly are you looking for anyway?" Giving his hand to Remus, and pulling him up out of the crack.

"Oh, it's a little mirror. I found Sirius' in his mother's old room. So I guessed James' would be in his old school trunk..." Remus said Disappointed.

"Did these mirrors by any chance, connect?" Harry asked.

"Harry, what do you know about those mirrors?"

"I have my father's old mirror; Sirius gave me it last Christmas"

Remus' eye widened. "Harry where is it?"

"It's in my trunk, but I accidentally smashed it. What use is it if it's smashed?"

"As long as you have all the pieces, Dumbledore will be able to fix it."

Harry smiled. He followed Remus to his room. Ron and Hermione were in there talking. Harry went straight to his trunk and started looking around for the pieces.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, maybe you can go to Hermione and Ginny's room to talk. Harry and I need to discuss something." Remus said to Ron and Hermione.

They got up without question, and headed off for Hermione's room. Remus followed them to the door and shut it. He walked over to Harry.

"Did you find it?" Remus asked. Putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"No, it's in a black velvet pouch though." Harry replied. Looking up.

Remus joined Harry in searching through his trunk.

"When is the last time you saw it?" Remus asked Harry.

"Last year when I broke it... But why are they so important" Harry asked.

"Because, Dumbledore needs them, He wants to use them to communicate with you for when we have meetings." Remus added.

"I see, so basically he wants it so he can keep and eye on me?" Harry said pulling himself out of the trunk.

"Er' I wouldn't exactly put it in those words... But yes. He just wants to be able to keep an eye on you" Remus continued searching.

"Whatever" And Harry threw himself back into the trunk. He pulled out His father's old cloak, and their old map, which he placed on top of the cloak. He pushed some books aside. There was a black box with a Golden Lightning Bolt in the center. "Strange..."

"What's so strange?" Remus asked.

"I don't remember putting this box in here... In fact I don't even remember even having a box like this. Let alone seeing one. But I have seen this before." Harry said pointing at the lightning bolt.

"Here give me the box and stand back. We don't know what could be in it." Harry handed Remus the box, and Remus set the box on Ron's bed. And joined Harry by the door.

"Ready?" Remus looked down at Harry. Harry nodded and Remus raised his wand and flicked it at the box. The lid popped open.

"Now What?" Harry asked. Remus walked over to the box, and used his wand to open the lid so he could get a better view of what was inside it.

"Harry, come here. I think we've found the mirror." Harry walked over to the bed a peered inside. There was velvet, black bag; next to the small bag was a black wand. Beside it was a Black Handle. Harry pointed at the velvet bag.

"That's the bag I put the mirror pieces in!" Harry was now pointing at the Black Handle. "Sirius gave me that in Fourth Year... But blade melted last year when we were trying to open a door in the Department of Mysteries." Harry added.

"And that's Sirius' old wand..." Remus said pointing down at the wand. Remus closed the box and tucked it under his arm. "We need to find Dumbledore."

Remus and Harry exited the room, and walked down into the kitchen, everybody was in their rooms. Except Fred and George who were coming up the stairs.

"What are you two up to?" Remus questioned Fred and George.

"No, No, the question is what are _you _two up to?" George replied, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ha, Ha, Ha very funny. Now what are two really up to?" Remus said firmly, he was beginning to lose his temper.

"Calm Down! We were only speaking to Dumbledore." Fred replied with a grin.

"About?" Harry asked, staring at them.

"About the Order of course!

"I thought your mum said no?" Harry asked.

"She did" Fred grinned.

"But, we have found a, lets just say "Loop-hole" in what they told us..." George added.

"And that is?" Remus asked.

"Last year, you said... 'Only Wizards that are of age, AND have left school can join the order'" George Explained.

"Therefore we are now eligible, to join the order!" Fred added. "And Dumbledore has considered it."

"They've got a point there Remus" Harry said, looking up at Remus.

"Well, I have no objection. But your mother might. Get up to your rooms you two" Remus said firmly.

"We are of age. So we can go where ever, when ever –"George stopped and looked at Fred. "Are you thinking?"

"What I'm thinking?" Fred added.  
  
CRACK

And they were gone. "Any idea where they're going?" Remus asked Harry.

"Don't know..." Harry replied. Dumbledore had walked out of the kitchen and towards the door. Dumbledore had just caught the corner of Harry's eye. "Professor! We need to talk to you!

Harry was now running down the stairs. Closely followed by Remus.

"Can it wait till the meeting tonight? I'm in a bit of a rush." Dumbledore asked.

Remus held out the Black Box so that Dumbledore could see it. Dumbledore took it, and start to examine it. "I don't think so Albus? I really don't think so. We were looking for James' mirror, that was supposed to be in Velvet, Black bag."

"Well did you find it then?" Dumbledore asked, still looking at the box.

"Yes, Along with Sirius' knife handle, and his Wand. Which he had when he fell through the veil" Remus said, staring at the box. "Harry says he's never even seen a box like this...-"Remus was cut off by Harry.

"But I have seen that, and not on my forehead!" Harry jabbed his finger at the golden lightning bolt.

"I see..." Dumbledore said, pulling at a teapot. "Touch this on the count of three. It's a portkey, so we'll be able to talk without being interrupted, or listened to." Dumbledore shifted his attention to the stairs. "Fred, George. You two come out here now!"

Fred and George emerged from behind the wall at the top of the stairs. "Why hello, have you considered our offer yet?" Fred said innocently.

"This is no time for your foolishness! You two go up to your room right now!" Harry had never seen Dumbledore this mad. "The only thing you two are probably useful for is solving rid –"

"'eh you were saying something?" George asked. Ducking at the same time as if he was afraid Dumbledore would throw something at him.

"Boys you two might be on to something." Remus said with a grin.

"Hurry Boys, you're coming with us. Ask whatever questions you have later. One... Two... Three"

They all touched it when Dumbledore said 'Three'. Normally, traveling by portkey would've gone fast. But to Harry, the trip was slow. All of a sudden Harry was in the white room again. The figures in the white cloak were their again. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Harry asked. Too his surprise, one of them turned around. Harry stepped backwards.

"Do not fear me for I mean no harm." Harry assumed that the one that had turned towards him was speaking, because the taller one was standing behind the pillar with its hands together, chanting in a foreign language, which Harry did not recognize.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"You are in The Dream Scar Sanctuary" the figure said.

"Ok, But who is that?" Harry said pointing at the other figure who was still chanting. "Who are you?! Or what are you actually?!"

"_Who _I am is not of your concern. But I can answer you second question. _We _are the Gate Guardians of the Dream Scar." The Figure replied.

"What is the Dream Scar anyway?" Harry asked.

"I am sorry; I can not yet answer that question, in time you will know. But for now you must wait." The Figure replied.

There was a high shriek of laughter. Chills went running through Harry's spine, and he fell to the ground clutching his scar. The chanting grew louder, but Harry wasn't paying attention. All he could see were flashes of Green light, brighter than Avada Kedavra curse. But his eyes were closed so how could the flashes? Somehow Harry could see them. Suddenly he was being tugged at.

"Harry? Wake up! Come on!?" Harry heard voices calling, but he couldn't see anything.

"I am awake!" Harry said. Almost yelling now.

"Then open your eyes you goof" Fred commented.

"I can't! You think I would if I could?" Harry was beginning to lose his temper now. Why couldn't he see anything? And thoughts about the Dream Scar were bothering him also. What was it? Was it another weapon that Voldemort could be after? Maybe Voldemort had tapped into his mind and saw the room? And wanted the Dream Scar. It couldn't have been very important if there was only two people guarding it? And how powerful could chanting be? These thoughts were racing through his mind; he heard snapping in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry" Harry said without a clue to what was going on. 

"Harry? What was the last thing you saw?" Remus asked.

"Uh, um lets see. We were back at headquarters." Harry said. Trying to remember everything that happened.

"Uh Huh..." Fred said.

"Um we took the portkey. Then I was in a white room, with Gold symbols going all around the walls... The Dream Scar Sanctuary! That's what it was. And there was a stand in the center. There were two people, in white robes." Harry said.

"Did you see their faces?" George interrupted. Remus was about to smack him, if George hadn't stepped back, Remus probably would've done it.

"Will you two be quiet for a second" Remus whispered to them.

"Its been a second Remus" Fred said, trying to restrain himself from laughing.

"I give up..." Remus muttered under his breath.

"No, they kept their hoods up... But one of them did talk to me." Harry said.

Dumbledore walked in the room closely followed by Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah, I see you've woken up Harry..." Dumbledore said, motioning to Madam Pomfrey that could leave.

"Wait a second Madam Pomfrey, Harry... well I don't know, but well after he woke up, he said he couldn't open his eyes." Remus said grimly.

"But, he has traveled by Portkey before, hasn't he." Madam Pomfrey questioned Remus.

"Yea, but then again I've never gone to whole different place, and the then the place I was suppose to be going to while using a portkey either." Harry said calmly. Harry felt himself being lifted onto a chair.

"Ah, yes, thank you Fred and George... Now – wait. You went where?" Dumbledore said, a bit panicked now.

"Yea, I was there for about half an hour... The Dream Scar Sanctuary... I still don't know what that is though!" Harry said beginning to lose his temper again.

"Anger Management?" Fred whispered to George.

"Oh yea." George replied

**A/N:Muwawawa, Ok Yuri and Aerial come in, in chapter 4. Fred and George are a bit smart in this chapter 'eh. Reviews are always nice.**


	4. Chapter Four: Aerial and Yuri

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JKR's character's nor will I ever. :)**

**Claimer: I DO own Yuri Moon, Aerial Claude belongs to my friend Ning who somtimes proof-reads this during lunch. They both belong to our online Manga. **

**A/N: At long last we finally have some actual Dialog from Yuri/Aerial**

**Chapter 4: Aerial and Yuri **

"_Yea, but then again I've never gone to whole different place, and the then the place I was suppose to be going to while using a portkey either." Harry said calmly. Harry felt himself being lifted onto a couch._

"_Ah, yes, thank you Fred and George... Now – wait. You went where?" Dumbledore said, a bit panicked now._

"_Yea, I was there for about half an hour... The Dream Scar Sanctuary... I still don't know what that is though!" Harry said beginning to lose his temper again. _

"_Anger Management?" Fred whispered to George._

"_Oh yea." George replied_

"I heard that..." Harry remarked.

"How? I mean we were whispering to each other... Very low." George replied.

"When you can't see, your other senses kick in, whether you know it r not." Dumbledore stated.

"Hold On, Harry says he was transported to a different place, right. What if that was a vision? He thought he was at the Ministry when Dad got bit by You-Know-Who's snake. But he really wasn't there." Fred said.

"So what if Harry was looking through someone else's point of view..." George added.

"I couldn't have been, because I was asking the questions. The person was talking directly too me. And when I first saw the room I was dreaming." Harry said.

"But Harry was with us the whole time. Even during the portkey. And when we got here, he was just..." Remus replied.

"Knocked Out?" Fred said.

"Why thank you for that comment Fred... But yes, basically. Harry was knocked out..." Remus said.

"Did anything else happen? Tell me about these people." Dumbledore asked putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Um, well the figure told me that they were the Gate Guardians of the Dream Scar, and then I heard Voldemort's laughter. And I saw flashes of green light, like the Avada Kedavra curse. But it was much brighter." Harry replied.

"I think I know the problem... Harry, I'm going to put you into a dreamless sleep. When I return, I'll awaken you" Dumbledore said. Helping Harry to his feet, Dumbledore led Harry up a flight of stairs and into a small chamber. "Ok, now lie down"

Harry lay down on the bed. Dumbledore took out his wand and flicked it at Harry. It was as if Harry was turned to stone. Remus came in followed by Fred, George and Madam Pomfrey.

"Whoa!" Fred exclaimed.

"What'd you do to him?!" George added.

"You two should really shut up right about now." Remus muttered to them. "What did you do to him actually? Remus added.

"I have put him into a sleep. He is going to stay here until I return. Remus if you will come with me. Fred, George, I want you two to return to headquarters and explain that Harry is with Madam Pomfrey. You are not to tell them what has happened." Dumbledore said firmly.

"What makes you so sure that we'll keep ours mouths shut." George asked.

"Open your mouths and consider your chances of being accepted into the Order zero. Do you understand me?" Dumbledore said. Fred clasped his hand on George's mouth as he was about to open it.

"Crystal Clear... Professor, Crystal Clear..." Fred said grinning.

"Ok You two will walk to Hogsmeade and apparate back to Headquarters." Dumbledore said. Fred and George exited the room. "Poppy, you may return to the Hospital Wing No one will be able to find Harry here."

Madam Pomfrey exited the room, and Dumbledore gave a low whistle. Fawkes came soaring into the room. "Fawkes I want to go visit Aerial and Yuri. We will meet you there."

Fawkes disappeared. "Who are Aerial and Yuri?" Remus asked.

"Aerial Claude and Yuri Moon... They are the Dream Scar Gate Guardians. If Harry is seeing the sanctuary in his dreams, than Aerial is probably behind it." Dumbledore said.

"How do you know it isn't Yuri tapping into Harry's mind?" Remus said.

"Because, Though Yuri has the largest ancestry, and a great amount of power within her, Aerial is a natural born Legilimen so to speak." Dumbledore explained. "Yuri has more stamina, so she relies on physical attacks. While Aerial has less stamina, so Aerial relies on the advanced bloodline gene, which allows her to attack the mind."

Remus shifted his glare from Harry to Dumbledore. "Is Harry going to be all right?"

"Yes, Yuri and Aerial are on our side. Without them, Voldemort could have easily taken over again." Dumbledore explained.

"Ok, How come he took over so easily the last time? And how are we getting there anyway" Remus asked.

"Because, their parents were the current Gate Guardians at that time. It is believed that men were stronger than women. But men of their culture are also power hungry, so they made a deal with Voldemort. Which also led them to their death, When Voldemort disappeared, and Aerial and Yuri's mothers took it upon themselves to guard the Dream Scar. But they knew they would not be able to guard it forever. So they began to train Yuri and Aerial when they were young. Two years ago, when Voldemort returned. Yuri and Aerial took their rightful place as the Gate Guardians. But I do not fully understand the whole story. And it is not my place to tell you of their past." Dumbledore explained. "Yuri and Aerial both have Dream Scar pendants. I sent Fawkes to retrieve one of them. Ah, great timing!"

Fawkes had reappeared, and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. Fawkes dropped a tiny lightning bolt on a chain into Dumbledore's hand.

"Remus place your hand on my shoulder. No need to hold on that tight. This nothing like using a portkey." Dumbledore said as Remus placed his hand on Dumbledore's shoulder. Dumbledore to the chain and wrapped it around his right index and middle finger, then he put his hands together and closed his eyes. The next thing Remus knew, they were standing outside a large golden door, with a lightning bolt in the middle of it. There were symbols that Remus didn't understand. Dumbledore reached up and ran his index and middle finger along the scar and stepped back. The door opened to a white room, with the same symbols in gold running along the walls of the room. The two figures that Harry had described in white cloaks were standing in the middle of the room chanting in another language. Dumbledore cleared his throat, the taller one continued chanting, but the shorter one turned around and walked over to Dumbledore. 

"Greetings Albus" the cloaked figure said, as it bowed slightly.

"Hello Aerial." Dumbledore replied as he bowed back. Dumbledore handed the pendant back to Aerial. "We need to talk."

The figure lowered its hood, it was a young boy. He had short red hair. Not as red as any of the Weasleys, it wasn't shiny either, it was dull. Part of his hair covered his left eye and ear. His right ear, had an earring in it, but it was just a chain hanging there. The boy reached up to the chain and attached the pendant.

The boy looked back at the other figure, and led Dumbledore into another room. Remus made to follow but motioned for him to wait here, so Remus stayed behind, and examined some of the markings. Suddenly the chanting stopped. Remus turned around and faced the other figure, walking slowly to the center of the room. Remus waved his hand n front of the figure's face, trying to see if it was awake, or even alive.

"Hello? Are you all right?"  
  
The figure didn't answer. Remus waved his hand a little closer to its face. The figure's hand shot up and grabbed Remus' wrist out of no where.

"Do not tempt me." The figure said.

"I am assuming that you're Yuri." Remus said, breathing heavily.

The figure pulled back its hood. There stood a girl, about Remus' height. She had short black hair. Except her bangs, which were pink, and longer than the rest of her hair, they could've been longer if the headband that she wore had let them hang freely. She too an earring, only hers was on her left ear instead of her right.

"Albus wasn't kidding." Remus muttered to himself. Yuri let go of his wrist.

"_Ki o tsukete_, I'm not one to mess with Remus-San" Yuri said, teasing Remus. Remus stared at Yuri, Yuri burst into laughter. "You should have seen your face!"

"I thought you and that boy were supposed to take this seriously?" Remus asked. 

"_Ki o tsukete_, don't let Aerial-Chan here you talking about her like that" Yuri said shaking her head at Remus.

"Whoa?! I thought he – she, I'm confused" Remus said. Yuri laughed.

"Aerial-Chan is a girl. You're not the only person to think she is a boy." Yuri said biting her lip. "Wonder what she'll do to you though." She added.

Remus stood there very pale. "What do you mean _do_ to me?" Remus questioned.

"Why don't you wait and see, because here she comes" Yuri said motioning at the door. Aerial and Dumbledore came out and walked out. Aerial looked at Remus.

"Did Yuri tell you that I was going to kill you or something for thinking I was a guy?" Aerial asked Remus with a straight face. Then shifted her attention to Yuri. "Yuri, one of these you're going to really get someone killed."

"Aw Aerial! It was just a bit of fun." Yuri wined.

"Yea, Yea, Yea..." Aerial said, and then looked up at Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes I almost forgot. I see you and Yuri have met" Dumbledore said looking at Remus. "Well, Remus this Aerial Claude."

Remus reached out and shook Aerial's hand. "Nice to meet you." Remus said. 

"Remus, Aerial is going to be our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor." Dumbledore said.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed ;) remeber Reviews are always nice.**


	5. Chapter Five: Spellcasters and Sorcerers

**Diclaimer: I do NOT own any of JKR's characters. Zip, Zero, Nada, capeesh. **

**A/N: I could've sworn I uploaded this Chappie. :p typical me. Ok well here it is.**

****

****

**Chapter 5: Spellcasters and Sorcerers **

"_Aw Aerial! It was just a bit of fun." Yuri wined._

"_Yea, Yea, Yea..." Aerial said, and then looked up at Dumbledore._

"_Ah, yes I almost forgot. I see you and Yuri have met" Dumbledore said looking at Remus. "Well, Remus this Aerial Claude." _

_Remus reached out and shook Aerial's hand. "Nice to meet you." Remus said._

"_Remus, Aerial is going to be our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor." Dumbledore said._

"Good Luck then." Remus told Aerial. "That job is jinxed if you didn't know."

"Now, Now Remus, I have full confidence in Aerial" Dumbledore said.

"Well then, are we going to go?" Yuri asked.

"What do you mean _us? I _am going. You're staying here." Aerial said firmly...

"Da_me Desu _Aerial! I'm not staying here by myself for a whole year! That's so not fair!" Yuri complained. Crossing her arms as if she didn't approve of Aerial's decision.

"No Yuri! All you do is cause trouble! This is serious." Aerial argued.

"Wait, Harry's wand doesn't work against Voldemort's right." Remus said.

"What are you getting at Remus-San?" Yuri asked, still upset.

"Well, it would be good if Harry learned some physical techniques." Remus replied. Yuri's eye beamed.

"Oh! I can teach him! Onegai Aerial-Chan... Albus could help us seal the gate. And we're the only ones that can get in here anyway!" Yuri begged.

"Aiya, fine Yuri... You can come. But you're going to have to pose as a student." Aerial responded dully.

"YAY! Oh Arigato gozaimasu Aerial! You're the best." Yuri said flinging her arms around Aerial. She bowed to Remus and Dumbledore who were both laughing and ran off into another room.

"The one time I have the chance to get rid of her, and I get stuck with her again." Aerial said, laughing at the same time.

"That's the first time I've ever seen you laugh Aerial" Dumbledore added.

"I try not to laugh in front of Yuri." Aerial replied, smiling. "It might provoke her if you know what I mean"

"Ah well, we best be going. Remus if you'll wait here with Yuri. Yuri will bring you, Aerial and I must go sort out a few matters." Dumbledore said, placing his hand on Aerial's shoulder, and they were gone.

Dumbledore led Aerial up the flight of stairs to where Harry was. Dumbledore walked over and waved his wand at Harry. Harry sat up as Aerial walked over, placing her left hand on her forehead, and her right hand on Harry's forehead. She chanted something in a different language, and stepped back.

"This should buy us some time then, all though it was an accident." Aerial said.

"What was an accident? And who is the shrimp?" A peppy voice called from behind them. Yuri was coming up the stairs followed by Remus.

"Aiya, nothing Yuri, you were messing around when it happened anyway!" Aerial said, beginning to lose her temper.

"Why is everything my fault!?" Yuri yelled.

"Because! You don't know _how _to take anything seriously!" Aerial yelled back, Dumbledore stepped in and separated the two.

"Can somebody explain what's going on?!" Harry asked. Staring at the two strangers.

"Oh, Sorry Harry, Everything has been a bit chaotic." Remus said.

"Harry, this is Aerial." Dumbledore told Harry. "And her mischievous friend Yuri, who will be joining you in your classes."

"How old are you Yuri?" Harry asked.

"I'll be 22 next month" Yuri said, in her perky voice.

"Then why are you going to be in 6th year?" Harry replied.

"Because, it was either that, or be stuck back at the sanctuary alone, while Aerial is here playing teacher." Yuri said with boredom in her voice.

"Oh, Well... Are we going to go back to Headquarters then?" Harry asked, looking up at Dumbledore.

"You are going to stay here, along with Remus, Yuri and your Aunt. It's too risky to take you back to Headquarters." Dumbledore explained.

"Why is _she _staying here?" Harry said he was obviously referring to Petunia by his tone.

"Harry, you don't have to see her at all. But you've got to stay in Hogwarts, you can visit Hagrid, you can even go down to Hogsmeade, as long as Yuri or Remus is with you" Dumbledore told Harry.

"Fine... How much longer until term starts then?" Harry asked.

"Four weeks –"Remus was cut off by Fred and George.

"Sorry Professor but they didn't believe us!" Fred exclaimed.

"I wonder why?" Remus muttered under his breath.

"Who's the chick?" George asked, pointing at Yuri. Yuri obviously took it seriously and slapped George across the face.

"_Osakini_?! I don't know what chick means in your custom, but in mine, it's very- No! Extremely disrespectful!" Yuri yelled at George, who had tripped over a chair, everybody was laughing at this sight, Fred especially.

"Wait till I tell mum! Someone who can finally knock some sense into him!" Fred said.

"Fred, what exactly did you tell everyone else?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I said, that you wanted Harry to stay with Madam Pomfrey. And that he'd be staying here to help Hagrid with some work..." Fred said.

"And what didn't they believe about that?!" Remus asked. Yuri was now bent over George; she had picked up his wand.

"Oy! Albus-Dono, why does everyone carry sticks around with them?" Yuri asked prodding George with the wand.

"Uh, Yuri it isn't to smart to do that..." Fred said.

"Fred, don't worry, Yuri can't use a wand." Dumbledore said.

"Then how does she use Magic, I saw her doing it at the sanctuary" Harry said.

"She uses through inner force. What you saw was an ancient type of magic. In the old days, long before Hogwarts. There were two types of magic. Spellcasting, and the Sorcery, of course there aren't many people who can master the art of Sorcery left now... aside from Yuri and her family and me. I believe Aerial has mastered a great amount also."

"Only because I had too... Sorcery is foolish magic, and I find no use of it..." Aerial said.

"_Dame Desu_! Sorcery is much better! You don't have to carry that stupid _stick _around with you!" Yuri argued.

"It's not a stick Yuri!" Aerial argued. "You know what I'm not going to argue with you! Albus, I'm going to go ahead back to the sanctuary... I'll see September First."

Aerial turned and walked out of the room. Yuri stood up and dropped George's wand on him.

"Um, Professor, if Yuri can't use a wand how is she going "blend in"?" Harry asked.

"Just because I don't rely on Spellcasting, doesn't mean I can't mimic it. If I see, how the spell is preformed, and what it looks like, I can mimic it, Oh the power of Sorcery!" Yuri cheered!" Yuri cheered.

"Is it easy to learn then?" Harry asked.

"Learning isn't the question." Yuri said.

"Then what is the question?" Harry replied.

"Harry, you mine as well give up... She is like a centaur... you'll never get a straight answer out of her." Remus said. "Trust me... I tried."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny... For your information, the only reason I can use Sorcery is because of the advanced bloodline. Same thing with Aerial, her advanced bloodline allows her to be a psychopath..." Yuri grinned. Harry looked as if he were scared.

"Ignore Yuri, Harry. Aerial is a natural more Legimen." Dumbledore said.

"Fred, seeing as George is, 'er not capable at the moment." Dumbledore said. "I need you to go and collect Harry's Aunt from headquarters."

Fred groaned at the task. "How am I going to bring her back?" Fred grinned. "She can't apparate."

"Remus will go with you. You will take the Knight Bus from Headquarters to Hogsmeade." Dumbledore added. Remus and Fred both groaned. And walked out of the room, heading for Hogsmeade so they could apparate.

"Harry, Yuri will be staying in the Gryffindor Girls dormitory. The password to get in is 'Phoenix' all right. If you like you can show here where it is, or you can go down and visit Hagrid, whatever you like. Just don't leave the grounds without Yuri." Dumbledore said.

"Can we go down into Hogsmeade with Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Of Courses! Oh, and you'll see that all your books and equipment that you need for this year are has been brought up to your room. Yes, you too Yuri, there is also a wand with your belongings." Dumbledore said.

"Thanks Professor." Harry said and walked out the room, he heard Yuri call _"Sayonara"_; Yuri joined Harry just as he was going down the stairs to the entrance hall.

"Oy! Harry-Kun, What's Hogs-o-meade?" Yuri asked, having a hard time saying Hogsmeade. Harry laughed.

"Its Hogsmeade, leave out the 'o'. And Hogsmeade is the village right outside Hogwarts." Harry explained.

"Oh, who is Hagrid anyway? How do you know your way around this place so well?" Yuri was now asking questions like crazy.

"Whoa, Yuri can you slow down a bit with the questions?" Harry said.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I don't get out much." Yuri said sadly.

"I noticed... Well Hagrid is the groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and this is my sixth year here." Harry explained.

They were now walking along the lake; Harry glanced out over the lake and saw the Giant Squid's giant tentacles waving around over the surface. Before Yuri could ask what the tentacles were Harry had explained to her that it was just the Giant Squid. They were now walking by the Womping Willow, Harry remembered in second year when he and Ron had crashed into it while flying to Hogwarts after Dobby had closed the barrier.

They were just about there when Yuri jumped behind Harry.

"What is that?!" Yuri yelled, pointing at a hippogriff that was tied up right outside Hagrid's hut. Harry recognized the hippogriff Immediately as Buckbeak.

"Buckbeak!" Harry called and took off running straight at Hagrid's hut, Hagrid emerged from the hut.

"Who's Buckbean?!" Yuri asked herself.

"Well it's, not a question of learning... It's a question of how strong your will is." Yuri explained. "Once you discover how strong your will is, Sorcery is just as easy as anything else, in your case Spellcasting!"


	6. Chapter Six: In the Forest

**Disclaimere: Once again. I do NOT own anything of JKR's. I own Yuri Moon. And I helped create sorda kinda Aerial Claude. Full credit belongs to Ningy tho!**

**A/N: One word for this chappie. HAGRID! Ok yes Enjoy.**

****

**Chapter 6: In the Forest**

"_What is that?!" Yuri yelled, pointing at a hippogriff that was tied up right outside Hagrid's hut. Harry recognized the hippogriff Immediately as Buckbeak. _

"_Buckbeak!" Harry called and took off running straight at Hagrid's hut, Hagrid emerged from the hut._

"_Who's Buckbean?!" Yuri asked herself._

"Oy! Harry-Kun slow down!" Yuri yelled at Harry chasing after him. Harry was now at the fence. Yuri finally caught up and bent over the fence.

"Who's yer frien' Harry?" Hagrid said.

"Oh, Hagrid this is Yuri, Yuri this is Hagrid" Harry said.

"So your Hag – Ouch! I mean nice to meet you." Yuri said, holding out her hand to shake Hagrid's. "Why'd you have to hit me?!" she hissed in Harry's ear.

"Sorry Yuri. Hagrid, wasn't Buckbeak back at Headquarters?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"Well, yes. Bu' Amelia Bones, she's an angel, she is. Her an' Dumbledore had a talk, an' since they forced Fudge outta office –"Hagrid started to explain, but Harry cut him off.

"Are you serious?!" Harry asked eagerly.

"Why woul' I joke about' this? I mean, the man completely los' it when they brough' in re-enforcemen's. They say he tried usin' a perm'nent stickin' charm on hisself. Bu' wha's done is done. It's jus' a shame I wasn' there ter witness it, ter be hones'." Hagrid said.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Yuri asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, just this maniac Fudge..." Harry told Yuri and turned back to Hagrid. "Do you think you can come with us down to Hogsmeade?

"O' course, lemme jus' say goodbye ter Beaky an' ge' Fang." Hagrid said. He turned and walked over and patted Buckbeak on the beak, and walked into his hut. Yuri was eyeing the forest.

"Something wrong Yuri?" Harry asked, looking where Yuri was looking.

"Something is in there." Yuri said calmly, still staring at the forest.

"It's probally a centaur." Harry explained.

"No, that was not a centaur Harry-Kun." Yuri said, still fixed on the forest. Yuri began to move forward but Harry help her back.

"Don't Yuri, whatever it is, it's gone now." Harry said, looking over at Hagrid's hut, Hagrid had just come out followed by Fang. "Come on, Hagrid is back."

Harry walked along next to Hagrid talking to him as they walked; Yuri hesitated, still staring at the forest.

"Yuri! Come On!" Harry called.

"Yea, I'm coming..." Yuri called back, giving the forest one last look, she ran off to join Harry and Hagrid.

Aerial walked slowly to the window and looked down at the group of people walking towards the village on the edge of the grounds, and averted her gaze to the forest. Dumbledore walked to the window also and looked down at the forest too.

"You sensed it too then." Aerial said calmly, still staring at the forest.

"A force that large is hard to miss..." Dumbledore said.

"Yuri had to have sensed it too then, she must have been just a few feet away." Aerial noted. Looking up at Dumbledore with fear in her eyes. "You don't think Albus... Do you?" she added.

"A force that great had to have been him; no doubt about it. Nobody else can have had that great of force." Dumbledore explained.

"But Potter was right there! He could've –"Aerial said.

"Yes, but he knows that we're watching him. And Yuri _was_ within striking distance." Dumbledore said, averting his attention to Aerial.

"That doesn't explain how he got here though. If he is still experiencing the effects of the blast, he shouldn't be able to find his way around without help then." Aerial said glancing back down at the forest. "He's gone."

"But how? He can't disapparate" Dumbledore commented.

"Portkey then? Should I go and retrieve Potter?" Aerial added.

"No, let Harry go, Yuri and Hagrid are with him. I want to search the forest."

Yuri, Harry and Hagrid sat at a table in the corner of The Three Broomsticks.

"Yuri are you ok? You've been awful quite since we got here." Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh Just thinking... that's all." Yuri said.

"Will you give it a rest already, it was probally just centaur!" Harry said.

"That was not a centaur and you know it!" Yuri yelled.

"Then it was a thestral, the forest is full of creatures! It could've been anything Yuri!" Harry said, standing up so fast that his chair flipped.

"He's got a poin' yeh know. There are a lotta creatures in the fores'." Hagrid said.

"Harry stop being so ignorant, you know as well as I do that, that was no animal or creature or whatever you want to say it is!" Yuri yelled, slamming her mug down on the table.

"Just give it a rest Yuri! Whatever it was, it's long gone now!" Harry yelled.

"You may not take this seriously! But I am taking it seriously!" Yuri yelled standing up. "I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you Hagrid." She added, storming out of the bar.

"Hagrid said waving at Yuri.

"She's turning twenty-two next month, and is going to be in all my classes, and according to Dumbledore, Yuri is another Fred and George." Harry said picking up the chair.

"You can a' leas' give her a chance, I mean she did soun' serious." Hagrid said.

"Well –"Harry started.

"Blimey, look a' the time Harry! We bes' be gettin' back ter the castle." Hagrid said pulling six sickles out of his pocket and setting them on the table. He pat Harry on the shoulder and led him out the door. The walk back to Hogwarts was extremely quiet. Hagrid walked with Hay to the Gryffindor common room, they said their goodbyes.

"Kneazle." Harry said, and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, and Harry walked in to see the Common Room just as it was last June. Just as he was about to head up to the boys dormitory, Yuri walked in, she didn't even both to look at Harry. Instead she just walked up to the girl's dormitory. Harry went up to the boy's dormitory also and went to sleep.


End file.
